Direct Current (DC) voltage offset can create problems in analog front-ends for various amplifier applications. For instance, DC offset can be amplified by the circuit noise gain when the amplifier front-end employs a transimpedance (resistance or capacitance) amplifier as the first stage. Often times, signals that have a high DC offset component need to be capacitively coupled into the signal path before conditioning in subsequent amplifier stages. The coupling capacitors can be large and thus, may not be suitably placed on-chip for a given application. Conventional offset cancellation techniques can include auto-zeroing and/or chopping, for example. One disadvantage of these techniques is that they cancel only amplifier offset and not the DC offset arising from the input signal itself. Secondly, these techniques can require complicated clocking circuitry and such switching can introduce additional artifacts via charge injection or clock feed-through. Finally, in order to cancel sensor offset, expensive trimming of the sensor elements may also be required.